Prelude to a Dream: Final Fantasy VII
by JediKnightNightTerra
Summary: Full summary inside. Going to be VincentxLucrecia in later chapters. After Dirge of Cerberus.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, it's me again. Sorry, I keep posting more fanfics before my series. It's just that I want this fanfic up before school starts for me. Then, I'll do the series and repost "Whatever you say, Doc" and "Pizza and Ramen: Dante meets Noah". Hope you enjoy! It's Final Fantasy VII this time. ;)**

**-"Prelude to a Dream: Final Fantasy VII"-**

**Takes place after "Dirge of Cerberus: Final Fantasy VII". Vincent's life was getting better for him…until, Lucrecia came back; wanting redemption. Cloud doesn't seem to like her; neither does Yuffie. I am a Vincrecia fan…if you don't like don't read. Just keep in mind that I worked hard on this fic, no flames, just review, please. It might be my last project before school starts for me on the 13th of this month, August. I will be on this site on the weekends and holidays, so I thank you all for the reviews.  This is my first non-humor-ish fic, so go lightly on me please…**

**Chapter 1: "The Unforgiven"**

_"Being a monster and being a creater are two different things, but you can be both, can't you?"_

_-Me_

Life itself was better for Vincent Valentine. He was by himself as usual, though, Shelke and Yuffie both tended to pop on his doorstep. He insisted they go else where, but they didn't listen. He just sighed and shook his head half the time to brush off their ignorance.

He changed some of his physical features too. He draped his hair in a high ponytail; he didn't wear the cape anymore neither. Instead he wore a black and red trench coat that buckled in the middle. He still had Cerberus, his faithful revolver. But he also had two new guns named, "Death Sentence" and "Valkyria". They were more modern guns, with a few of his touches. The silver gun, "Death Sentence" had the ability to shoot rapidly. The gold gun, as you may have already guessed, "Valkyria", had the ability to snipe people like a mini handgun version of a sniper rifle. It even had the power of one, too.

Right now, Vincent was sitting on his bed, reading a book Cid had recommended. It was a sick romance, something he didn't like very much. The boy liked a girl; the girl liked the boy. Though, the girl chose another man over the boy…. _'Wait a second, that sounds a bit like…'_ He slammed the book shut. He tossed it to the side in boredom.

If it was one thing he hated most, it was those kinds of stories. Stories that reminded him of his past, something he has been trying to get over for almost a year now. He was going to get back at Cid for the crap story…Some how…

He yawned; got up and put his trench coat on. He made sure he was accompanied by his three companion guns, turned off the lights of his newly built apartment, and closed the door behind him.

He trotted down the stairs toward the exit. _'It isn't much of a place, but it'll do.'_ He thought. He opened the door and walked out.

*************************************************************

-Remnants of the DG Headquarters-

Two female figures made their way through the long corridor. They both had extremely long hair, but one had a silver color to it and the other had a dark brown color. The girl with silver hair was young, like an eighteen year old. However, the girl with brown hair was older, probably around her late twenties. They both looked focused, ready for what ever awaited them beyond the double doors.

"Onee-chan," the silver haired girl spoke. "What do you think lies beyond these doors?" she asked the girl beside her. She just sucked in some air and pulled out a katana that had a crescent shape on the hilt. She blew out the air she previously sucked in. "Trouble." She simply replied. She unsheathed her sword and slashed down on the lock on the doors. Sheathing it back, she pushed open the door.

When it opened enough to reveal the room, they walked in and looked around. In front of them, was a guy sitting in a highly damaged throne like thing. He was positioned with his head rested on his knuckles; his legs crossed. He had shoulder length brown hair, a blood red trench coat, silver shoulder plates, and a red blade, duel edge sword. His eyes were closed; that is until one of the girls spoke.

"Onee-chan, who is that?" she asked as she pointed to the guy. She looked over to what she was pointing at. She held back a snarl. But instead, she unsheathed her blade.

"Who are you?" she asked; demanding an answer. He just stared at her and smiled wickedly.

"You must be the REAL mother of Sephiroth. Lucrecia Crescent, right?" he smiled at her sudden change of expression. She stared at him with a blank look…Almost sorrowful.

"Who are you? Don't make me repeat myself again…" she threatened. He got up with his sword in hand and walked over to her. Out of instinct, she stepped back a few feet.

"My name is Genesis." He simply replied. He stopped in directly front of her. She was tall, but not as tall as he was. She had a sword, but it probably stood no chance against his.

She was now looking him in the eye. She hated the look he gave her. It was the same look Hojo gave her when she was angry at him for hurting Vincent.

'It's always that frickin' look that pisses me off…' she had thought to herself. 'The look of sheer amusement. Like it was great laughing at someone else's broken heart.' She backed away cautiously. He smiled that wicked smile of his.

"You gave birth to a true monster." He laughed. She hissed in anger.

"I know." She said. He was still smiling wickedly.

"Why…He even tried destroying the planet." He laughed again.

"I know!" she spat. "I know he tried! And he failed!" she was now growling. The silver haired girl rushed to her side. "Stop trying to hurt onee-chan! I'll kill you!" she threatened.

His smiled faded into a smirk. "Ah. The second child of Hojo. Felix." He smiled ever so evilly. She bared her large canines at him. "Shut up! Hojo-baka isn't my father! And he never will be!" she spat.

Lucrecia swung her sword at him. He dodged it easily. Felix Took out two revolver like pistols. She shot at him with speed that even Superman couldn't dodge. Though, he dodged that as well. Lucrecia ran at him. She slashed but, again, he dodged.

"Quit movin' around you damn hamster!" Lucrecia commanded. He just shook his head at her weak little shout. Felix was now behind him. She attacked with a kick but he grabbed her foot.

"Nice try, remnant. But, you were a step too short." He knocked her into the mako pool below. Lucrecia stared in horror and fear that the somewhat innocent little girl that was fighting for her life might be dead. But to her surprise, the girl popped out like a daisy, coughing up any mako gunk she may have swallowed. She sighed in relief.

"Ugh, and I thought tar was thick." She coughed. Reaching for the edge, she pulled herself up without incident. Genesis stepped to the side as Felix laid on more attack on him before she gave in to weakness.

"We aren't gonna beat him, we must retreat for now." She told Lucrecia. She nodded in understanding.

"I agree. It is getting a bit dangerous here. We must go…now!" She motioned for the door. But, to their amazement, it was locked.

"Crap…" They chimed.

Genesis laughed at their pitiful ness. Lucrecia look everywhere to find an exit. She looked up, then down, then up again. She saw a hole made by something in the ceiling. It looked big, probably big enough for Felix to fly them out.

"Felix! Up!" she shouted toward the girl. She nodded and sprouted two dark angel wings. They both were longer than the girl herself, but they were powerful. She got airborne and flew toward her and grabbed her. They flew out of there in the blink of an eye.

*************************************************************

Vincent walked on the street with his hands in his pockets. He was getting tired, but he still pushed on down the side walk. He could hear people talking; about him most likely. They talked about him ever since he arrived back at Kalm after the war between Deep Ground and the WRO. He was, for the first time counted as a hero. It felt good, but some people just didn't know when to shut up about it. It was the past. Gone for good and possibly never to happen again.

His thoughts were interrupted by a crashing sound and people screaming. His head shot up almost immediately after hearing their pathetic cries. He saw the all too familiar helicopters with the soldiers dropping down from them. The uniforms they wore were the familiar blue with lights on them.

Hell from the past has come back to the present….

*************************************************************

**Hope you liked it. Please review. I worked hard on this fic. Really hard. Yes, ladies and gentlemen, Lucrecia knows how to fight in this fanfic. And Shelke has gotten taller. Chapter two will be up soon so don't worry. Until then, bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

Yay! It's chapter two of PD: FFVII! Sorry it took so long. My story wasn't getting many reviews and I was really considering to deletion. But something hit me…HARD. I started daydreaming! XD I do that a lot! Anyway, enjoy! And review please.

******************************************************************

Chapter 2: "Two paths, one fate"

No matter how much time passes; whether it be a year or ten years, we will always want to each other.

- Tohru Honda Fruits Basket vol. 13

~Outside of Midgar~

Felix snapped her wings back in. She peered at Lucrecia, who was staring in Kalm's direction. She clutched both hands and her body shook furiously. When she saw why, Felix gasped.

"Oh heaven's Leviathan, is it a war?" she muttered. Lucrecia shook her head. "Not likely. It's probably…A fight for survival…" she nearly whispered. Felix tilted her head in a confused gesture. "Survival…? Shouldn't we help them?" she turned her head to Lucrecia. She turned away and began walking in the other direction.

"He lives there. I can't face him like this." she muttered. Felix just stared. Then, she grabbed her arm so she would stop walking away.

"But the townspeople need help-" she was cut off by a far off explosion. Lucrecia just sighed and stopped walking.

"Alright. Let's go. Before you have a serious hissy fit." she sighed. Felix smiled and whipped her wings back out.

"Lucrecia onee-chan, don't you know? I always get my way." she said. She jumped in the air and grabbed Lucrecia.

"Brat…"She muttered.

~Kalm: Church~

Vincent made his way to the large doors. He had done a good bit of fighting, but it seemed his age was getting to him. He was getting slower with his reflexes, and he go shot in the shoulder. Blood went down his jacket, and to him, it wasn't to visible.

"Dammit…" he muttered. He was almost there, but too many Deep Ground soldiers to hold off. He pointed his gun at them and held down the trigger. A flurry of bullets flew towards them. He hit most of them and ran.

Someone landed on him. He coughed and wheezed at the weight of the load he had.

"Hello, Vincent Valentine." the person said.

'That voice…No, it can't be…there's no way…' he thought.

"Hojo…How are you alive?" he coughed. Hojo smiled very connivingly.

"Clones." he said simply. "Aw…did you injure your shoulder? You need a painkiller? Sorry, all out." He gripped Vincent's hurt shoulder and squeezed it really hard, making him wince.

"Ugh…AH!" he cried in pain.

Hojo smiled as if he was enjoying himself. But it didn't last long since a cold, pointy, metal thing was pointed against the back of his neck, threatening to kill him.

"Get off. And don't even think about turning around." the voice said. He got off of Vincent with his hands raised as if the cops got him. He turned around anyway, despite the warning.

"My, my. This is surprising. If it isn't little miss freak of nature and…Felix?" He chuckled.

"I told you not to turn around, dumbass." she sliced his throat and sheathed her sword.

Vincent's eyes widened after Hojo's dead body fell to the ground. "Lucrecia…?" he muttered. "How-"

"We have work to do. Ask questions later." she cut him off and held her hand out to him. He hesitated, but he grabbed it after making sure what he was seeing was real.

"I thought this would be a figment of my imagination, but it all seems real now." he smiled lightly. Lucrecia smirked in amusement. "It's definitely not a dream. And I'm not the weak girl I was a long time ago. I guess I should have told you about my ability to fight. Then, it really didn't accure to me. I was just young and stupid." she muttered. He walked behind her slowly.

Suddenly, Felix, who was leading the way, stopped. Lucrecia drew her attention from Vincent to her. "What's wrong?" she asked. Felix narrowed her eyes.

"We've been followed. Genesis is here." she peered in Lucrecia's direction. "This isn't good." Lucrecia nodded.

"Looks like there is going to be a huge battle. You up for one?" she asked him. Vincent nodded.

"Yeah, my shoulder's kinda healed." he said.

Out of the blue, a spine chilling laugh could be heard. This sent a cold feeling up their spines.

"Dammit. Now of all times..." They chimed.

**********************************************************************

Yay! Got it done! Review please.


End file.
